


lucky i'm in love with my best friend

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they’ve just set up their tv and fuck liam still can’t believe it that this is all theirs - their bedroom and their flat and their fucking life that they’re building together. it’s too much to process at times that him and zayn are married and that this is real and this is permanent and whenever he finally thinks he understands what that truly means, it gets hard for him to breathe and he just has to - stop. </p><p>--</p><p>or five scenes from liam and zayn's first year of marriage and how they got to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky i'm in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> basically a quick little fic based on [this textpost](http://thrillsurfer.tumblr.com/post/36556790737/i-cant-wait-to-get-married-because-its-like-a) that says, "I can’t wait to get married because its like a sleepover every night with your best friend," because if that doesn't scream ziam to you then we can't be friends.
> 
> i do not own one direction and this very obviously not real. title is from jason mraz's "lucky". unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. if you see any, let me know and i'll fix them :)

.movies. 

they’ve just set up their tv and fuck liam still can’t believe that this is all theirs - their bedroom and their flat and their fucking life that they’re building together. it’s too much to process at times that him and zayn are  _married_ and that this is real and this is  _permanent_ and whenever he finally thinks he understands what that truly means, it gets hard for him to breathe and he just has to - stop.  
   
zayn pops a movie into the dvd player - a generous hand-me-down from ruth - and liam’s not too concerned about what it is. he’s comfy in bed -  _their bed_  - and the moment zayn slips under the duvet, liam’s wrapping his arms and legs around him, pillowing his head on zayn’s chest. zayn just smiles down at him softly, running a soothing hand through his hair.  
   
(they’re thirteen years old and liam’s mum has left them alone for a few hours. it’s just him and zayn because niall’s out of town and harry’s got family over and louis’s grounded for skipping class to play footie with stan instead. liam finds he doesn’t mind because it wasn’t that long ago when it was just him and zayn and endless hours of reading the batman comics they saved up to buy from the shop down the street from school.  
   
they’re cuddled up on the couch with the lights off, watching some low-budgeted horror film with awful special effects and worse acting. liam’s entranced by it all, can barely keep his eyes off the screen as slow-moving zombies attack unsuspecting civilians.)  
   
“don’t fall asleep on me, babe,” zayn laughs, pulling gently on liam’s hair in a way that’s more comforting than painful.  
   
“‘m not falling asleep,” liam grumbles, but even as he says it, he knows he is. he can feel his eyelids getting heavy and zayn is soft and warm and he smells so good that liam thinks he can lie like this for days.  
   
(zayn keeps his eyes closed and tries to hide his terrified squeaks by covering his mouth with his hand. at times he clutches hard onto liam’s arm, knuckles whitening and grip so strong that liam starts to feel the circulation in his hand go down.  
   
there’s a loud groan from the screen as the zombie takes down the female protagonist, and zayn yelps, hiding his face in the crook of liam’s shoulder.)  
   
zayn presses a tender kiss onto liam’s hairline, and that familiar feeling in his stomach from when he was thirteen returns. it’s never really disappeared, not even for a single day he’s been with zayn.  
   
(“why are we watching this?” zayn mumbles, and liam just laughs, slinking an arm around zayn’s waist and pulling him closer.  
   
“it’s not real or anything.”  
   
“i don’t care,” zayn replies, breath hot against liam’s neck. “it’s bloody awful. i don’t like this.”  
   
“don’t worry, zayn, if there are any zombies i’ll protect you, yeah?” liam says, trying to sound reassuring.  
   
zayn finally lifts his head and his eyes are impossibly large. the lights coming off the tv are falling softly on his face and liam thinks he looks insanely beautiful. “yeah?”  
   
“uh, yeah,” liam says, swallowing thickly. he doesn’t really understand the weird feeling in his stomach all of a sudden, but it’s not - it’s not  _bad_  exactly.  
   
zayn just smiles, big and bright with his tongue pressed against his teeth. he turns back to the screen and liam does too, trying to concentrate on the movie and not the sudden racing of his heart.)  
   
whatever film zayn’s put on is just a faint hum in the background, liam focusing more on zayn’s steady heartbeat and soft breathing. the last thing liam remembers before he falls asleep is zayn’s voice saying  _i love you,_  the words reverberating off his chest, and dry lips pressing back onto his forehead.  
   
   
   
.videogames.  
   
louis always jokes that liam and zayn are becoming too domestic, and it’s probably true because it’s friday night, and harry’s having a party, but liam and zayn are at home, having a game night. it’s been a long week though, and liam just wants to stay in their small, comfy flat, curled up next to zayn all night.  
   
plus, liam’s winning. liam’s winning, and it’s only by one goal, but that doesn’t mean zayn isn’t all awful and pouty, poking his sharp elbows into liam’s ribs in order to get the game to sway his way.  
   
“why do we always play fifa? i hate this game,” zayn whines as one of liam’s players steals the ball away.  
   
liam just giggles, placing a loud sloppy kiss on zayn’s cheek before bringing the ball closer to the goal. “because it’s my night to pick the games and i want to play fifa.”  
   
(they’re fifteen and locked away in harry’s bedroom. they’re getting a bit too big for the small space, especially with harry’s most recent growth spurt, but nobody really cares, and they all squeeze in anyway.  
   
there’s a game of mario kart playing on harry’s small tv. louis’s in the lead, and it’s obvious by the glee in his eyes. niall’s cursing up a storm, in second place until he slips on a banana thrown by harry. harry woops as niall falls behind him.)  
   
“you only want to play this because you’re good at it,” zayn mumbles, knocking his shoulder against liam’s gently.  
   
“why would i want to play a game i’m bad at?” liam says, rolling his eyes as he easily takes the ball away from zayn’s player again.  
   
zayn knocks against him again. butterflies dance in liam’s stomach, but they’re familiar and comforting like an old friend. it’s like a reminder that he’s still so painfully in love with zayn after all this time.  
   
(liam’s laughing, not only at the others, but also at zayn who’s frowning, pout growing when he falls off the track. “i’m dreadful at this.”  
   
“look at all the people behind you still,” liam smiles cheekily, giggling when zayn’s shoulder pushes against his.  
   
liam’s come to accept the weird fluttering in his stomach that happens every time zayn touches him. he’s still not exactly sure what it means, but he accepts it just the same as he accepts the warmth spreading through him when zayn smiles or the way he feels like his heart may break whenever zayn’s upset.  
   
“yeah everyone’s behind me,” zayn grumbles sarcastically, “except for all the people in front of me.”)  
   
zayn catches liam’s lips in a kiss all of a sudden, and it takes liam completely off guard. liam leans into it though, lips moving easily and hands dropping the controller so he can tangle his fingers in zayn’s soft hair.  
   
liam’s lost in the feeling of zayn’s mouth, the slide of his tongue and the nip of his teeth and the brush of his stubble. he doesn’t even notice the slant of zayn’s face or how his hands aren’t all over liam like usual until zayn pulls back just as suddenly as he pressed in.  
   
“woo, we’re tied!” he beams, sinking a goal into liam’s net, liam staring at him slack-jawed.  
   
(“what the actual fuck!” louis exclaims as zayn laughs loud in surprise, jetting forward to the lead with the help of some well-gained powerups.  
   
“you’re a fecking cheater. what the hell was that?” niall complains, controller forgotten as he leaps onto zayn, pushing him against liam and tickling him mercilessly.  
   
“don’t complain because i’m better than you,” zayn says through his laughter. there are tears forming in the corners of his eyes, intensifying when louis joins in on the tickle fest.  
   
liam’s laughing too, heart feeling like it’s about to burst as he pulls zayn closer against him. he’s trying to save zayn but he just ends up getting lost in the pile of limbs that the five of them become when harry finally joins in.)  
   
“you’re such a cheater,” liam says, but he’s smiling now as he watches zayn clutch his stomach in laughter.  
   
“you should see your face right now, li.”  
   
zayn’s laughs turn into a yelp as liam lunges on him, pinning him to the couch and kissing him through both of their giggles.  
   
“that was so unfair,” liam complains, nipping at zayn’s jaw, breath stuttering when zayn bucks his hips slightly.  
   
“all’s fair in love and war,” zayn laughs, the sound turning to a moan when liam starts leaving hot kisses down his neck.  
   
“we’ll see about that.”  
   
   
   
.late night talks.  
   
liam wakes up at four in the morning because he’s cold and he’s alone, zayn’s side of their bed empty. he stumbles out of bed wondering where zayn could have gone, and his brain is still foggy so he wraps himself up in the duvet and takes it with him instead of trying to find a shirt or a hoodie to pull on.  
   
the kitchen is empty, as is the sitting room, but the sliding glass door is cracked open, letting in cool winter air and the familiar scent of zayn’s cigarettes. liam sighs and pads in that direction, duvet dragging along the floor behind him.  
   
(they’re sixteen and spending the night at liam’s house that weekend. louis and niall are curled up together on liam’s bed like a couple of kittens, and harry’s sprawled out on the floor next to liam, having fallen asleep there hours ago in the middle of their first movie. the spot on liam’s other side is empty though.  
   
liam tries to rub the sleep from his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dark as he scans through the room. the window’s open and he spots zayn leaning out of it, lit cigarette dangling between his fingers.)  
   
it’s freezing outside, and liam's pulling the blanket tighter around himself, wishing he had thought to put on some more clothes. zayn’s not dressed much better though, shivering in his thin t-shirt and track pants.  
   
liam sneaks up behind him, wrapping his arms around zayn so they’re both snuggled inside the duvet now. zayn doesn’t even seem surprised, just leans into liam’s warmth, back pressed against his chest.  
   
“can’t sleep?” liam asks, leaning down to press his nose to the curve of zayn’s neck. zayn just shrugs in reply, taking a drag of his cigarette and letting the ashes fall off the side of the balcony.  
   
(it hasn’t been all that long since zayn’s started smoking, and liam’s still not used to how the scent wraps around him, blending with the now familiar smell of his skin. he ignores it though when he sidles up next to zayn, taking just a moment to marvel at how well they seem to fit together.  
   
“can’t sleep?” liam asks, and sighs when zayn just shrugs. “are you, okay, zayn? you’ve been sort of quiet all night.”  
   
zayn takes another drag of his cigarette, cheeks hollowing and lips pursed. liam swallows thickly as he studies the sharpness of zayn’s cheekbones, the way his long eyelashes seem to cast shadows upon them when he blinks. he knows what it is now, that feeling in his stomach and the beating in his heart whenever he looks at zayn.)  
   
“my mum called earlier,” zayn says finally, voice totally flat as he stubs out his cigarette and throws the butt in the general direction of the ashtray they placed outside for him. “baba’s in the hospital. he’s really sick.”  
   
liam pulls zayn closer to him, realizing for the first time that zayn’s not just shivering and that his shoulders are starting to shake. “shit, zayn. what’s wrong?”  
   
“they don’t know yet,” zayn says, shaking his head, voice thick. “i – i haven’t talked to him in so long and now – fuck now –”  
   
zayn’s turning around and liam presses close to him until zayn’s trapped between liam and the railing. his breathing is short and ragged and liam can feel it hot against his neck. “shh, it’s okay, zayn. it’ll be okay. breathe, yeah,” liam soothes, hand stroking over zayn’s hair softly.  
   
(“my parents are splitting up.”  
   
liam freezes, can feel his breathing stop. zayn’s expression is blank, his voice hollow.  
   
“why – why didn’t you tell me?” liam asks weakly.  
   
“didn’t think it was that important,” zayn answers, trying to stay aloof, but liam notices the way his voice catches, the way his fingers are shaking around his cigarette.  
   
“fuck. of course it’s important, zayn,” liam frowns. “you know i want you to tell me these things. i want to be there for you – i always am there for you.”  
   
zayn ducks his head, shoulders starting to shake, and then he’s latching onto liam with no warning, cigarette forgotten on the windowsill. liam pulls him close, whispers comforting words into his ear and rubs his back and wishes that he could kiss away every single one of the tears spilling from zayn’s eyes.)  
   
“we can go see him, if you want,” liam says, wiping away zayn’s tears with the pads of his thumbs.  
   
“i – i want to. but only if you come. i can’t – fuck i can’t do this on my own.”  
   
liam leans down and presses their lips together. it’s soft and slow and purely meant for comfort and for familiarity. “of course, i’ll come. always gonna be there for you, remember?”  
   
   
   
.midnight snacks.  
   
two in the morning and zayn is up at the stove, wearing a t-shirt of liam’s that’s big around the shoulders and a pair of tight black boxer-briefs that liam thinks should really be illegal. he’s cooking up a fry-up because liam had complained he’s hungry, and liam’s never loved him more than at that moment.  
   
“ugh, that smells so good,” liam groans, wrapping his arms around zayn’s waist and making him squirm with laughter.  
   
“stop, it’s gonna burn if you distract me,” zayn scorns, but he’s giggling as soon as liam starts leaving feathery kisses on his neck. “really, liam? are you seriously ready to go again?”  
   
“mm, getting there,” liam hums, and he proves it by rocking his hips slightly so zayn can feel his semi against the bottom of his back.  
   
(they’re seventeen and in louis’s basement, the window open to let out the smell of sticky-sweet smoke before his mum catches whiff of it.  
   
“fuck am i hungry,” niall complains from where he’s lying on the floor, head on harry’s stomach.  
   
“you’re always hungry,” louis giggles, stretching his legs to press his toes into niall’s side.  
   
liam’s lying on top of zayn on the couch, and he smiles softly when he feels zayn’s giggles. his bones feel like rubber and he’s all lose and lazy and he doesn’t think he can ever move again.  
   
“no but i’m like properly hungry right now,” niall says, “like i could probably eat a full five-course gourmet dinner. or like. the whole nando’s menu or summat.”)  
   
zayn shoos him away when the eggs start to burn, and liam returns to bed, chuckling at zayn's frustrated grumbles. he strips down on his way in, snuggling comfortably in the middle as he waits for zayn to get back.  
   
as he walks in, zayn raises an eyebrow, setting down the two plates he’s carrying on the bedside table. “are you really going to be eating eggs naked in bed? incredibly classy, li.”  
   
“i am the epitome of class,” liam grins, “now come here.” he pulls on zayn’s arm just hard enough that he comes tumbling into bed on top of him.  
   
“eggs are gonna get cold,” zayn mumbles against liam’s lips, but he settles farther into the v of liam’s legs, not protesting when liam puts a hand on his arse, pressing their hips closer.  
   
(they get takeaway from the twenty-four hour chinese place not far from louis’s house. liam hadn’t even noticed his own hunger until the smell of fried rice and lo mein hit his nose, making his stomach grumble loudly.  
   
all five of them sit on the floor, food spread around them like a grand feast. niall takes some of everything, the rest of them taking mainly just their favorites. louis’s poking fun, prodding at niall’s tummy while he scarves down spring rolls, and niall just swats his hand away and sticks his tongue out.  
   
liam’s feeding zayn pieces of orange chicken off his own plate, entranced by the way zayn’s tongue licks over his lips to get the sauce off of them. he doesn’t miss (but tries not to think of) the way zayn’s eyes darken when he wipes at the corner of zayn’s mouth with his thumb, sucking off the sauce left on the pad of his finger.  
   
zayn shakes his head and smiles slowly, pressing a dry kiss on liam’s cheek in thanks. liam grins back, hopes zayn won’t notice the pinkness in his cheeks, or at the very least, won’t say anything about it.)  
   
the eggs do go cold, and are forgotten about until liam’s stomach starts grumbling again. zayn’s lying on top of him, eyes closed and bones still heavy from that post-orgasm high. he giggles though at the rumbling in liam’s tummy that liam’s sure he can feel as well as hear clearly.  
   
“hungry, li?”  
   
“fucking starved. that was quite the workout.”  
   
zayn laughs again, lifting slightly and bringing the eggs toward them from the table. he feeds liam small bites, and liam has to admit they taste just as good as they do when they’re hot, but it might only be because zayn’s pressing sweet kisses to his mouth in between each bite.  
   
   
   
.truth or dare.  
   
liam likes when zayn pushes him, teases him until he’s right on the edge, but denies him the pleasure of going over. and liam’s so, so close right now, would probably come the minute zayn gets a hand on his prick, except zayn is  _not fucking touching him_.  
   
it’s liam’s fault really. liam and his big mouth and challenges of  _yeah? i bet you can’t make me come just with your mouth. you can’t. i dare you to try._  and zayn had just raised an eyebrow, because he’s never backed down from a challenge, especially not from liam.  
   
and now they’re in bed with liam on his knees, face buried in the crook of his arm as zayn licks over his hole, alternating between thick fat stripes and sharp prods with the tip. liam’s cock is hanging down, so incredibly hard and he just wants to come  _so bad_.  
   
“zayn,” liam whines, the sound high-pitched and embarrassing but he’s feeling so much right now.  
   
zayn just chuckles, pressing in deeper with his tongue and making liam gasp.  
   
(they’re eighteen and probably getting too old for sleepovers in niall’s basement, except they’re still too young to care. they’re playing truth or dare because, as louis’s mentioned, in all their years together, it’s one of the few things they’ve never done.  
   
“truth or dare?” louis asks zayn, who rolls his eyes because he’s made it clear that he thinks this idea is incredibly stupid.  
   
“dare,” he replies, and louis’s grin turns absolutely devilish.)  
   
“zayn can you please just –”  
   
“no, liam, i can’t,” zayn says, and it feels like the first time in hours that he’s lifted his mouth from liam. “can’t back down from a dare, right?”  
   
“c’mon please, zayn,” liam gasps when zayn goes down on him again, and he can’t tell if he wants to push his hips back or pull away.  
   
“where would we be if i said no to a dare,” zayn says, and liam can hear the smirk in his voice.  
   
(“i dare you to kiss liam,” louis says, smiling smug like this is the best idea he’s ever had.  
   
liam’s eyes widen, and he can feel zayn stiffen from where he’s leaning against liam’s legs on the floor.  
   
“really, bro? calling yourself the king of dares, and that’s the best you can think of? bit lame innit?” zayn asks, trying to keep his voice teasing, but liam can hear the obvious tightness in it.  
   
liam’s heart is beating fast in his chest, and he really does not want to deal with this. deal with niall and harry’s curious stares and louis’s impish smile and the way zayn is now leaning slightly away from him.  
   
“if it’s lame then you won’t have any problem doing it.”)  
   
zayn’s outright fucking his tongue in and out of liam now, and liam groans loud, clutching hard onto the sheets. just a slight brush against that spot and liam’s coming hard, lights flashing before his eyes and a huge, shuddering moan escaping his lips.  
   
his legs give out, and liam all but collapses onto the bed, breathing hard and ragged, sensitive cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets. zayn has the audacity to laugh at him, leaving breathy little kisses on the swell of his arse and the small of his back and between his shoulder blades.  
   
“fuck, zayn,” liam breathes out when zayn bites down on the fleshy part of his shoulder. he can feel zayn’s hard cock pressing against him still. “don’t think I can move for the next five years.”  
   
“gonna have to take care of myself then am i?”  
   
(zayn’s glaring hard at louis, but he gets up, settling himself comfortably in liam’s lap. liam still hasn’t said anything, doesn’t really know what to say because he’s wanted this for so long, just – not like this.  
   
“not just a peck either. c’mon, give him your best,” louis says, and if liam wasn’t frozen, he’d probably punch him.  
   
zayn swallows nervously, liam following the motion because he can’t handle looking zayn in the eye. he lets out a forced laugh, and gives a half-hearted attempt of a smile.  
   
he meets zayn half-way, and at first it’s just a small press of their lips moving together. but then zayn’s slinking a hand into his hair, pressing them closer together, prying liam’s mouth open with his tongue. liam tilts his head, gives zayn better access, and kisses back just as fervently. there’s a moan building in liam’s throat, but zayn pulls away suddenly, just as liam’s about to let it out.  
   
they’re both breathing hard, and liam’s sure the color in his cheeks match the redness in zayn’s. louis, niall, and harry are staring with wide eyes, like they can’t believe what just happened, and honestly liam can’t blame them, because he can’t really believe it himself.)  
   
liam manages to turn himself over, pulling zayn on top of him in a searing hot kiss. he wraps his hand around zayn’s cock, jerking him off hard and fast as they’re breathing against each other’s mouths. it’s not too long before zayn’s coming too,  _liam_  escaping his lips as he does.  
   
zayn collapses against liam, just as boneless as he was, earlier. “i love you so much, you know that, li?”  
   
“yeah, zayn. i love you too.”


End file.
